Our Secret
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Elizabeth has been paid a visit by her secret lover, who could he be?


**This is a story I wrote in an hour of reliving my old Stargate: Atlantis obsession. And during this time I failed to remember that Elizabeth had been killed off, so just pretend she wasn't. Okay, please read my story now.**

Elizabeth Weir stood on the balcony of her quarters on Atlantis. A faint breeze blew her shoulder length ruby red curls in her face. She tucked them behind her ear and watched the twin moons of the planet they had decided upon as they're new home. They had just touched down on the surface of a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy. It had taken them nearly a month to fly the city back to Pegasus and find a suitable planet to land the city on.

While they had all enjoyed being back on Earth they had things to deal with in the Pegasus Galaxy. With the help of Todd and a few other Wraith they had managed to convince the general Wraith population into taking the drug created by Jennifer which was now being called the Keller Miracle. It was a good thing Jennifer didn't have a big ego. Now it seemed, the Wraith were on very good terms with humans. The 31 Wraith Sovereignty's were even going to sign a truce to agree to stop feeding on humans. Things were going amazingly well, Todd was even on Atlantis permanently as a liaison for the Wraith.

* * *

'I can't believe how amazing everything has been' I thought leaning over the railings to look around at the cityscape around me.

"Careful" someone whispered into my ear resting their hands on my hips. I smiled and leaned back into the familiar arms.

"Going to make sure I don't fall" I said back happily enjoying the feeling of warm arms around my body.

"Always" he purred spinning me around to face him eye-to-eye. His deep green eyes reminded me of an emerald and the faint gold flecks seemed like stars, you could only see them at night. I lifted my hand and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that" I told him smiling. He face suddenly became softer and he gave a rare smile. He pulled me close and planted a soft kiss on my lips. For such a tough and intimidating man, he was surprisingly gentle once you actually got to know him. Although that may be just with me, I think a part of him is afraid that he might hurt me. But I trust him with my life, he would kill himself before he would let any harm come to me. And that is one of the reasons I love him so much.

"Uther" I said stopping him before the kiss escalated to anything more than a 'kiss'.

"Yes" he said, his face getting that adorable look of curiosity.

"Why don't we move this inside." I suggested. Knowing my people you never knew who was watching you. He nodded and we moved into my room which was shrouded in darkness. He started walking over to the light switched, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "let's keep the lights off" I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt one of his hands go to the small of my back and the other rested at my hip.

"As you wish" he purred into my ear. He pulled my shirt over my head and I felt his claws dig into my skin slightly. He covered his mouth with mine and kissed me passionately. I felt the material of the fingerless gloves that he had on his hands run across my back. I could faintly see the tattoo that was on the left side of his face from the moonlight that was cascading through the window.

My mind suddenly went back to the moment our relationship had began. When we defeated the super hive and in a moment of judgment lapse I had kissed him in celebration. I am so glad now that we had been alone at the time. If our relationship was public knowledge who knows what would happen. It would probably be a huge scandal. My crew would probably never be able to look at me the same. I could never live with that.

Almost like he was sensing my fear, probably because he was. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Why don't we just sleep." he told me. He knew the one thing that made me the most content in the world was sleeping in his arms. I smiled and we walked over to the bed with him. He took off some of his bulky leather clothing and laid down beside me. He kissed my bare shoulder lightly. Suddenly feeling very exhausted I slipped into unconsciousness without a care in the world.

**Can you guess who Elizabeth's mystery lover is? It's Todd, the Wraith. His real name was never said, so I made it Uther, I thought it suited him. I had a fun time writing this and hope you had a fun time reading this. RR**


End file.
